<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Drarry Waltz by h9lysh1t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798615">A Drarry Waltz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h9lysh1t/pseuds/h9lysh1t'>h9lysh1t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, M/M, Waltzing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h9lysh1t/pseuds/h9lysh1t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue eyes stared into green and green stared into blue. "look malfoy..let's j-just get this over with" Harry said as his face heated up. Harry looked away as he felt soft hands grip his hips. He carefully placed one hand on dracos shoulder, and the other on his hip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Drarry Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short type of drarry fanfiction. Hope y'all use your imagination. If you do then this ff will actually make sense. Hogwaltz...get up? Heuheueheu. Characters belong to j.k Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dracos POV</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on dray. Loosen up. Just because you have a little crush on Potter doesn't mean you have to bring him up every 2 minutes" "Pansy I have told you many times, I do not have a crush on that disgusting twat" I said feeling embarrassed of getting called out. "okayyy whatever you say" pansy said with an eye roll. The second I spotted Potter I felt my eyes widen. He was wearing a black and green mask that complimented his eyes in a way I just cannot describe. He had on a black long suit with a green shirt neatly tucked under. A black top hat with a feather that stuck out in a cute way. He also had on a long green cape that reflected brightly under the rooms moonlight. A dash of blush and the black eyeliner took the life outta me. He looks beautiful holyshit. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies" pansy said smirking. "Shut up"<br/>
I felt myself tense up as he walked by me towards his minions he calls friends. He gave me a glare as to which I returned. "That little bitch" I said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's POV</p><p> </p><p>"Attention dear students of Hogwarts. Tonight is a night of love and joy. Tonight we dance. The music will commence in a couple of seconds. Please enjoy." "Hey Harry, would you like to dance?" ginny said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sure why not" I didn't really plan to dance, but this place looks absolutely beautiful. Something that has caught my eye was malfoy. I'm not gay or anything but that ferret looks...kinda...good? Oh god no what am I even thinking. The tight clothes he's wearing makes his body stand out in a perfect way. His eyes out shined everyone else. Those icy blue grey eyes always manage to do things to me. Ugh. </p><p> </p><p>Dracos POV</p><p> </p><p>I had somehow managed to keep calm when I spotted Potter looking at me. Not that I care. I mean, I'm not gay or anything. And I don't even like that rat. My mind always moves on without me. "Damnit draco. You've lost your chance at asking Potter to dance. Now he's stuck with the weaslette. Come on, let's atleast have some fun and dance" pansy said as she pulled towards the middle. I don't really mind being close to pansy. She has always been close to me. She defended me even if I was in the wrong or right. She fought alongside. She supported what I supported. We have been best friends for years. We consider eachother siblings. She is one of the people I most care about besides blaise. He had been my best friend along with pansy. I placed my hands on her hips as she placed hers on my hip and shoulder. We started moving with the rhythm. As we danced I noticed the switch of partners. Goddamnit. I forgot about this. You can't really choose who you end up with since the dance goes by fast. It's pretty startling to move to another in quick pace. I ended up with the lovegood girl. We haven't really talked as much, but when we did she always manages to make me question my sanity and the world around me. Pretty weird stuff she says. I don't really mind dancing with her. As long as it's not the gingers, Potter, or Granger. That would be a nightmare. The room was filled with sparkles from those ugly poofy dresses the girls wear and the dressy suits. Just as we all switched partners I felt myself internally and externally panic. Why me. </p><p> </p><p>Both POVs</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes stared into green and green stared into blue. "look malfoy..let's j-just get this over with" Harry said as his face heated up. Harry looked away as he felt soft hands grip his hips. He carefully placed one hand on dracos shoulder, and the other on his hip. They both noticed some quiet gasps and subtle<br/>
stares, making them a blushing mess, but paid no mind. Draco didn't know what happened, but the second he looked into Harry's eyes, he couldn't look away. Harry noticed this and found himself in the same situation. They swayed to the music, looking into each<br/> others eyes. Like on a spell they couldn't break. Draco lifted harry up and spun causing Harry's cape to sway in the air in a beautiful manner. They hadn't noticed the people around them staring at them in awe. They kept spinning and swaying in different directions, getting the full attentions of the students. Dancing elegantly truly put the students on a trans. The song was soon coming to the end. Draco felt his heart control his body, dipping Harry down and looking into his eyes and lips. They don't know what overtook them to do this but it happened. Their lips connected. Harry was sure everyone could hear his beating heart. Draco softly bit Harry's lip causing harry to blush. Draco placed Harry down and finally disconnected their lips. "wow" draco managed to whisper out. He was outta breath. "can we talk, in private?" Harry chocked out. "I need to tell you something too" draco said brushing Harry's hair back. Hand in hand, the pair walked out leaving a trail of students who have witnessed the most beautiful moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>